F O R E V E R
by Ayanami Chie Wakana
Summary: Everybody has their own regrets. Everybody, even myself. I don't know if I'll be able to get rid of this regret. I wonder if you had any regrets, IA? Not Yuri! No pairings!


** R**

**Summary: Everybody has their own regrets. Everybody, even myself. I don't know if I'll be able to get rid of this regret. I wonder if you had any regrets, IA? **

My name is Yuzuki Yukari. I'm a fully matured woman at the age of 21. I'm married to a successful businessman. I have a wonderful family and friends. I live in a great mansion. I have maids and butlers, ready to do anything I command to. I have my own successful business, but still have free time to spend with my husband, family and friends. I have my own beach house where I spend summer with my family and friends. I can go anywhere around the world with the private plane my husband gave to me.

I have everything I want yet nothing I _need _is here with me.

I breathed out slowly, tightening the light blue scarf around my neck. It's really cold now, since winter just started. I fastened my pace as I look at the familiar scenery. I haven't been here in a long time I almost forgot how it looked like. But things really changed in the past 4 years, no longer were there children running around the neighborhood, only high school students and housewives. I wonder if the playground I used to go to still there?

I sighed. That's not what I came here for, I have to go quick or Yukito will get worried. I smiled slightly seeing a pair of black haired children playing at the swings together. Just like how I was with her. When an image of a teenage girl with flowing light peach hair entered my mind, I bit my lip. I can't let myself be distracted by her yet. I can do that later, for now I have to visit her. I started to pick my pace to the point that I was running. I breathed heavily, my eyes watering. I came to a stop when I reached a cemetery grounds. Slowly, I walked through them until the one grave I was looking for came to sight.

Ilyana Aria, my best friend.

I crouched down in front of the grave, wiping my tears away. I laughed humorlessly and faced the grave with a wide smile. A smile without feelings.

"Hey, IA-chan! Sorry I didn't come visit you in the last four years. You know how it's like with my husband, he doesn't like me coming here. I don't know why he doesn't want me to meet my best friend, though! It's ridiculous!" I said to the grave, pretending that IA was there, right in front of me, smiling at my each word. I hoped for a reply, even though I knew that I would never get one. I looked down at the snow on the ground sadly, tears flowing down my cheeks.

"And you know, my business has been rather down with the shareholders. They're being so mean to me! They keep saying that my calculations are wrong, and I should recalculate them. You should say something to them, IA-chan!" I said, sobs escaping my throat. My lips quivered, tears melting the snow below me.

"_They're being mean to you? I'll go see what I can do…" _That's probably what you would have said to me, huh? You've always been so nice, nobody could probably hate you.

Well, except for me that is.

I smiled sadly, remembering the times where we spent the times together. But nothing could enter my mind except for the first time we met.

* * *

"Hey!"

You turned around and looked straight to me. I was really jealous of your sparkling blue eyes at that time; they were so beautiful.

"Can I help you?"

Your voice at the time was so sweet too, almost like ringing bells. Your voice was like music to _everyone's _ears. Your manners were perfect, too.

"I wanna be your friend!" I called out to you that day. You smiled at me.

"Of course. I'm Ilyana Aria, you can call me IA for short," you bowed to me like I'm some princess of a kingdom. I didn't deserve your friendship, I didn't even deserve to look at you in the eyes!

"I'm Yuzuki Yukari! Everyone calls me YuYu!" I grinned at you happily. You smiled and played with your light peach hair that reached to you elbows. I liked to play with your hair that time too, since they were like silk.

"Well, nice to meet you, YuYu-chan,"

"Nice to meet you too, IA-chan!"

* * *

I wiped away my tears, my eyes already red from crying.

"I really didn't deserve to know you. Maybe if I didn't know you, you wouldn't have died…" I sniffed. Another memory flashed in my mind, and tears started to form again, remembering the happy times we had in high school together.

* * *

"IA-chan~ Let _me _do it!" I said, pouting. I was such a spoiled brat back then. If only you could see me now, you would be surprised. You had simply smiled at me.

"Okay, Yukari-chan," you said to me, and handed me the piece of paper. You stopped calling me YuYu-chan since we entered middle school. Being the spoiled brat I was, I kept forcing you to call me YuYu-chan again, but eventually gave up because I was tired of telling you over and over again.

"Thank you IA-chan~" I took the piece of paper and began filling in our information. Once I finished I showed it to you. "There~!" you scanned the paper and widen your eyes when you read your name.

"Yukari-chan… You got my name wrong…" if I had been more observant, I would have seen the bittersweet smile on your face with that sad tone of yours. Your eyes dulled, too. "My name is supposed to be I-L-Y-A-N-A, not I-L-Y-A-A-N-A-A," you told me. I looked at the paper.

"Who cares~ As long as we get to enter the singing competition it's fine~!" Why did I say that back then? Of course you would be sad that I didn't care about your name. Now that I looked back, I've been really ignorant about you. I always left you and went along with my other friends.

"If you say so, Yukari-chan…" that sad tone you let out, it broke my heart now. If I had held you closer to my heart… maybe we wouldn't have betrayed each other?

The next day, the singing audition was starting. I thought I did the best, but in the end I was last place in the auditions. I barely made it into the competition. But you were doing great, you even got first place in auditions. I sulked after that, because you promised me that if you had gotten first place, I would be right behind you. I was so angry that I ignored you until the real competition started. Of course, you were the one that apologized back then.

"Yukari-chan, you were so great up there!" you said after I got off the stage. Hearing that from you, it made me boast about myself.

"Of course! I practiced the whole week just for this~" I was really spoiled, huh? I even feel disgusted of myself now.

"Next is Ilyana Aria. Please welcome Ilyana Aria with the song 'Proof of Life'!" you smiled at me and nodded at me. I nodded back. You walked up the stage, introducing yourself and answered the host with such a carefree way, I became jealous. I glared at you, who was still talking to the host. Then, music started playing. You waited for a few minutes before you sang to the song. I frowned, because obviously you were winning over me. I didn't know what took over me at that time, because there was a feeling inside of me that I knew too well.

Jealousy.

I was jealous because you were practically charming everyone in the auditorium, because you were _winning_. I hated to lose, so I would do anything to win. But this time, I had no idea what to do. I just stood there, jealousy eating me away. If I had thought logically, I wouldn't have had that feeling inside of me. _You_ wouldn't be dead.

After a few more minutes, you got off the stage and looked at me expectantly. You probably wanted me to tell you that you did great out there, like how you did to me. But of course, jealousy got the best of me. I smiled at you and nodded.

"You were great, but I don't think you'd make it into the top three," I told you coldly. I ignored the hurt that spread on your face and turned away to one of my other friends, Hatsune Miku.

The next few days went by without you talking to me. I was curious because usually it was me who ignored you and you never tried to ignore me. So, I walked around looking for you when suddenly I heard your bell-like laughs from behind the sakura trees. I walked around and peeked from behind the tree seeing you with three girls, all with flowing blonde hair. You were laughing with them about something. I pouted, because I was your only friend and I never let you become friends with anybody else at that time. I sneaked into a bush and crawled closer to where you were sitting to hear what you were saying.

"So she told me to call her YuYu! Can you believe that? It was so childish!" four bell-like laughs filled the air. I paled. YuYu was _my_ nickname. So you were laughing about me? I couldn't believe it. I didn't _want_ to believe it. You never did this in front of me before. I silently crawled back out and ran away. My jealousy slowly turned into hate as I replayed the laugh you let out when they said my nickname was childish. I couldn't believe that you betrayed me.

Ah… but how I didn't see that I've betrayed you million of times before…

I sat with Miku in my room, Miku laying on her stomach on the floor. I sat crossed legged on my light purple bed.

"Can you believe that? And I trusted her all this time!" I said, throwing the purple pillow you gave to me on my eighth birthday to the wall. Miku shook her head and looked up to me. "I mean, I was her _best friend_! How could she do this to me!" I huffed and glared at the picture of you and me on a field trip on our last year of middle school to Osaka.

"I told you before, didn't I? Just because she's your best friend doesn't mean you should trust her that much. Look at Neru, she'd gossip about Haku behind Haku's back," Miku told me in a 'as-a-matter-of-fact' tone. I sighed and nodded.

"I guess…" I looked at her with an evil smile. "So what do you think we should do?" I asked evilly. I can't believe now that I had thought of humiliating you in public. I couldn't believe I had though of _killing_ you.

"I don't know…" Miku answered. Suddenly she sat up and smiled. "Does Aria have any secrets that only _you_ know?" Miku asked. I titled my head to the side and snapped my fingers when I thought of one. "I'm guessing that she has? Well, what are you waiting for, spread it to the whole school!" I smiled.

"Miku… you are a _genious_!" I grabbed my phone and changed my number to an anonymous number, and started texting to the first person I thought of.

The school's Gossip Queen, Akita Neru.

I can't believe that I actually betrayed you like that, until now I can't get rid of that guilt that had build up on me when I saw you the next day. You were standing in front of me, the three blonde haired girls standing behind you, frown etched on their faces.

"You told them," you said simply. I knew exactly what it meant. Your eyes averted to the ground as she said the next line. "But you only told them half of it," I looked away and glared at you.

"That's what happens when you betray me, Ilyana," you widen your eyes at me, her head snapping up as if on impulse.

"W-What do you mean by that…?" you asked. The blonde girls behind you also looked at each other in curiosity. At that time, hate blinded me so much, I didn't even bother to hear you out.

"You know exactly what I mean! And don't you dare say you don't!" I screamed at her, slapping you. You fell to the floor, you books flying everywhere. The three girls gasp and crouch down to help you up. You held you cheeks in surprise. I ignored the tears that flow down you cheeks and walked away, with Miku giving me a thumbs up. I snickered along with the crowd, who already knew your secret of your step-brother raping you.

But what I told them was a lie, because I told them you were the one that wanted it.

I'm such a backstabber. After two more weeks of being shunned, only the three blonde girls were with you. But a week after that, you were absent the whole week. I started to get worried, and I volunteered to go see how you were doing, beating the three girls before they could volunteer. The blonde trio, as Miku calls them, glared at me. After school, I ran all the way to your house, greeting your mother happily.

"Oh, Yukari-chan. How have you been?" your mother asked me, her young face shining brightly with happiness. I smiled at her and bowed.

"I'm here to see how IA-chan has been doing. The teachers have gotten worried about her," I said. Your mother sighed.

"Aria won't open the door. I'm starting to get worried of her health too," I widen my eyes. You've never behaved like this, so why so suddenly? I nooded sadly.

"Can I try talking to her?" I asked. I knew I was supposed to hate her at that time, but I couldn't shake off the feeling of something bad is going to happen. Your mother nodded and leaded me upstairs to you room and left me to cook dinner. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door, getting a coarse voice in response. I widen my eyes. Your voice were like ringing bells, how did it turn into such a coarse voice?

"Mother?" you answered. I shook my head.

"It's me, Yukari," I said. I could feel that you flinched behind the door. You went silent for a while before answering.

"Is there something I can help you with?" I smiled slightly. You've always been such a polite person, even to those who hates you.

"The teachers got worried so they sent me to see how you were doing," I lied. Now I see who I am. I'm just a liar, a liar who would betray someone just because she was laughed at.

"I'm fine, so you can leave now," you answered hastily. I frowned.

"I came all this way running and that's all I get, huh?" I said coldly. You went silent and suddenly, you coughed loudly. I blinked and knocked on the door again.

"A-Aria?" I asked. How I wished I had just kicked the door open with you coughing like that. I bit my lip and repeated you name until suddenly, you just went silent. I knocked on the door. "A-Aria?" when I received no answer, I yelled out for you mother.

The next day, I got the news from your mother that you left already. You had already left everyone. You left your mother. I attended you funeral. Your mother was crying so hard, you know. I tried my best to not let my tears fall, because at that very moment, I felt the guilt build up and the sadness that you felt came crashing on my shoulders. Everyone from our school came, and the people who made fun of you were crying. Seeing this, it made me cry and sob into Miku's shoulder. Even Miku and Neru, the Queens of the school were crying for you. Maybe it's because you were kind to everyone even when they shunned you.

As for me, I apologized.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," I mumbled over and over again. My eyes were shut tight as I sobbed onto Miku's shoulder. I cried, until I fell asleep.

"You're really a bad friend,"

The next day, the three blonde girls that were always with you came to confront me. I found out they're names, when they went to meet your mother.

"You shouldn't have betrayed IA like that," one of the girls with a pink, yellow and blue lock of hair in her bangs said to me. Her name was Galaco, I heard. I widen my eyes.

"Don't call her that…" I mumbled. "Only _I _can call he IA!" I said, wiping away the tears that started to water.

"Well, she was the one who told us to," the one with cat ears said. SeeU, I think her name was. "And you have no right to say that we can't call her that," I shook my head and stared at the marble floors of the school hallways.

"I know I'm at fault, and I know that I shouldn't have lied!" I yelled. The students n the hallways stared at us. "I know I shouldn't have said that she was the one who wanted her step-brother to rape her! I knew that her step-brother raped her against her will! I knew all of that!" I clutched my ears tightly. I knew what was going to happen next, but I didn't want it to happen. I knew that I was to be shunned next. But to my own surprise on of the three girls, Mayu, hugged me.

"As long as you feel guilty, at least we know that you treasure her as a friend,"

* * *

"Ever since then, I've been hanging out with them. It's really nice to be with them, you know," I mumbled, looking at you grave. "Now I know why you like to be with them so much…" I stared at the snow below me and see the tears melt the away. "I wish… I could turn back time… and undo what I did before," I mumbled, more tears trickling down my cheeks. I stood up and smiled sadly.

"I'm so sorry, IA-chan…"

With that, I dropped a piece of paper on the grave and I turned around and ran back to the train station.

* * *

_Whatever that happens, IA-chan. I'll always, always be you one and only best friend, okay?_

_-YuYu, Yuzuki Yukari._

* * *

**A/N:**

**And that's a wrap! Puha~ how long has it been since I've uploaded/updated anything here? Man… life is so busy that I almost have no free time…**

**Anyway, as a sorry, I posted this one-shot, yay~! I've been working on it the whole week, 15 minutes a day because I'm simply that busy.**

**Sometimes, I hate my life…**

**Anyways, yeah. So, this is some sort of comeback fic? Hehe… So, tell me what you think cause I tried my best on this~!**

**Please review and critic me, because I want to know how much I improved! **

**-=Ayanami Chie Wakana=-**


End file.
